Péchés & Vertus: Prudence
by BadArtoung
Summary: OS et UA.Je ne dois pas le quitter des yeux , c'est ma vie que je joue et c'est sa main qui s'apprete à tirer... Mais je serai pudent... Il faut juste que j'oublies son sourire agaçant.


**Auteur :** Artoung

**Note :** Rien à moi tout à JKR

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating **: T

**Univers Alternatif:** ryry et dray se sont pas des magiciens cette fois!

**Blabla : **Voici le troisième volet de notre coé avec Baddy et c'est la Prudence qui s'y colle. Alors, je tiens à prévenir car j'aime moi-même être prévenu dans ces cas là, ce OS est une Deathfic, même si pour ma part je ne le trouve pas triste. Donc si cela vous gêne, je vous conseille de quitter cette page, sinon bonne lecture !

**Définition** :

_-Attitude qui consiste à mesurer les conséquences d'une action, d'une situation, et à agir de manière à prévenir tout danger, toute erreur._

_Ou alors :_

_-SORTEZ JAMAIS SANS CAPOTE ! CE N'EST PAS PRUDENT ! (heu…c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à cette heure de la nuit mais c'est tellement vrai.)_

**Dedicace : **A **Ayamé **et **Mumuchan**, qui voulaient me goudronner, me faire faire des travaux forcés et m'empêcher d'écraser des escargots, donc voici ma réponse XD. C'est pour vous, les filles, c'est cadeau !

**Prudence**

**Pov de Harry**

**Une nuit, dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, à Londres. **

Il se fout de moi, ce con ?

Il sourit.

Il se moque de moi.

Il se moque de moi et de mon arme pointée sur lui.

Il bouge d'un poil et je tire.

Il sourira moins si je tire.

Qu'il arrête de sourire !

**°O°**

J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours la même chose.

Trois fois déjà que nous sommes dans cette situation.

Son arme pointée sur moi et la mienne pointée sur lui.

A bout de bras.

A bout portant.

Et toujours son sourire amusé.

Draco Malfoy m'agace.

**°O°**

J'essaie de calmer ma respiration.

Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il tire cette fois.

J'ai levé mon arme juste à temps.

Alors il a souri.

Clairement amusé de la situation.

Encore une fois, face à face.

Ma main ne tremble pas.

La sienne non plus.

Je bouge d'un poil et il tire.

Alors je reste immobile.

Je cherche la faille.

Prudence, prudence… 

**°O°**

-Alors Potter, comme on se retrouve !

Son sourire s'agrandit et des mèches de cheveux volent sur son front.

A cause du vent.

_Prudence._

Je ne dois pas m'égarer. Il a une arme pointée sur moi.

Il n'hésitera pas à tirer.

Alors je me moque des cheveux de Malfoy.

**°O°**

-Cela va déjà faire trois fois Potter. Un drôle de hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Tu ne dis rien ? Tu as perdu ta _langue_ ?

Je serre les dents. Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

C'est notre troisième rencontre.

La première il m'a tiré dessus, enfin il m'a loupé, juste éraflé la joue.

J'ai sorti mon flingue.

Je l'ai mis en joue.

Sans prendre en compte la mienne qui saignait.

On m'avait parlé de lui…

On m'avait dit d'être prudent.

Il a un drôle de surnom dans le milieu.

Il fait parti du clan Malfoy, on dit même qu'il sera bientôt leur chef.

Les Malfoy sont restés neutres dans cette guerre qui nous oppose à Voldemort.

On dit que seuls leurs intérêts comptent…

Qu'ils se moquent du reste. Qu'ils jouent pour eux même. C'est une attitude assez lâche de ne pas prendre parti.

Personne ne sait quel camp ils vont choisir, si jamais ils choisissent un jour.

C'est pour cela que l'Ordre m'avait chargé de le pister. Nous devions savoir si Malfoy avait choisi.

Mais peut m'importait qui il était, je n'avais pas peur de lui.

La première fois, je n'ai pas été assez prudent, alors il a réussi à me tirer dessus.

Comme cela, par surprise.

Et il a mal visé.

Je crois…

Où alors…

Non, il a mal visé.

Je l'ai mis en joue très vite avant et qu'il ne puisse retirer mais son arme était toujours pointée sur moi.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et il a souri.

De ce sourire si…

Agaçant ?

Désagréable ?

Troublant ?

Agaçant.

Définitivement agaçant.

Il a sourit de son sourire agaçant et s'est présenté.

-Je suis Draco Malfoy, m'a-t-il dit avec une sorte de fierté dans la voix, tu dois être Harry Potter ?

-…

-Tu n'es pas très bavard. Est-ce parce que j'ai failli te tuer ?

-Tu m'as loupé.

-Tu crois ?

Il souriait toujours. Il m'agaçait décidemment beaucoup trop, ce petit prétentieux.

Lorsque j'ai parlé ma voix était un peu rauque, je lui en voulais d'être parvenu à me blesser si rapidement, lui ce fils de lâche, ce lâche lui-même...

-Je crois en effet. Tu es trop lâche pour tuer quelqu'un. Tu me tues et ton clan sera obligé de prendre parti pour les Mangemorts.

-Tu nous trouves lâches de ne pas avoir choisi de participer à cette guerre ?

Il semblait vraiment étonné mais aussi légèrement amusé.

-Ce que tu appelles de la lâcheté, continua-t-il, j'appelle cela de la prudence et de la malignité. L'Ordre du Phénix et le clan de Voldemort mènent une véritable guerre des rues…Qu'importent vos motivations…seuls les plus puissants d'entre vous auront notre soutient.

Il m'avouait ce que tout le monde savait déjà et il me regardait au lieu de regarder mon arme.

Il me regardait moi.

Harry Potter.

Et même si mes yeux ne croisaient pas encore les siens, je sentais ses yeux glisser sur moi.

Alors pour la première fois, je l'ai vraiment regardé, lui et pas son arme, ni son sourire.

Il était beau.

Il est beau.

Mais il y a autre chose.

J'ai regardé sa main blanche aux doigts sûrs qui tenaient cette arme noire. Et j'ai failli bouger.

Failli reculer.

Il m'aurait tué. Je le sais.

Mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis même allé plus loin.

J'ai regardé son torse, où plutôt le pull noir qui collait à son torse avant de descendre mon regard sur les longues jambes emprisonnés dans un pantalon noir. Et j'ai failli bouger.

Failli tressaillir.

M'aurait-il tué ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je suis resté à ma place. Et mon regard a atteint son visage.

Des traits fins mais masculins. Indéniablement masculins. Un menton pointu. Une peau très pâle. Des cheveux d'ange. Des sourcils blonds, délicats et moqueurs. Un nez droit. Des joues parfaitement rasées. Et un sourire agaçant.

Et en dessous du sourire : deux lèvres. Roses. Belles. Douces. Des ennemies. Et j'ai failli bouger.

Failli avancer.

Je sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas tué.

Il m'aurait blessé. C'est encore pire.

Il m'a blessé ce soir là.

A la joue.

Et aux yeux.

Avant de partir il a murmuré qu'on se reverrait, et que d'ici là, je devais être plus prudent, la prochaine fois, il ne me louperait pas.

**°O°**

La seconde fois que je l'ai vu, c'était deux jours plus tard.

La blessure à ma joue était déjà partie.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai tiré, il ne s'y attendait pas.

J'aurais pu le tuer.

J'en avais l'occasion.

J'ai fait exprès de le louper.

Sa joue a été éraflée par la balle.

Une légère traînée de sang a souillé sa peau si blanche par ma faute.

Son regard était furieux. Je ne le comprenais que trop. J'avais été dans le même cas que lui deux jours plus tôt.

Deux jours que j'avais passé à penser à lui.

A sa beauté…

A son sourire agaçant…

Il m'intriguait plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Dans une autre situation que la notre, j'aurais presque pu parler du coup de foudre.

Mais c'est un coup de feu qui m'avait atteint.

Pas en plein cœur, mais sur la joue.

A moins que les flèches de Cupidon ne se changent en balle…il ne s'agit pas d'un coup de foudre

Je n'ai pas été prudent c'est tout.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui ne s'était pas montré prudent.

Alors j'ai tiré.

Et quand son regard furieux s'est posé sur moi, j'ai esquissé un sourire.

J'espérais qu'il était assez agaçant.

Je crois que oui, car il a serré les dents et d'un geste nerveux de sa main, il a essuyé le peu de sang qui coulait de sa joue. Même un mauvais rasage le matin, ferait une plus grosse coupure que celle que je lui ai infligée.

-Potter, a-t-il sifflé d'une voix traînante.

Mon sourire s'est agrandi. Il ne se rendait pas compte que l'éclat furibond de ses yeux le rendait encore plus beau.

Il a voulu avancer mais mon arme était toujours pointée sur lui.

Je le dominais.

A cet instant, à cette seconde je le dominais. Et j'aimais cela. Son arme était sagement glissée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. La crosse dépassait.

Il était à ma merci.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de lui mais il allait payer mon imprudence passée.

Pourtant quelque chose me gênait chez lui.

Ce bouffon ne regardait pas mon arme.

Il me regardait moi. Encore.

Je crois que c'est quand je me suis aperçu de cela que j'ai perdu toute prudence.

Je l'ai regardé.

Comme l'autre soir.

Au point d'oublier tout le reste.

Comme l'autre soir.

Il est vraiment beau, vous savez ?

Ma bouche s'est faite sèche sans que je m'en rendre compte alors que mes yeux voyageaient sur son corps.

Ils ont voyagé longtemps dans le silence de plus en plus pesant mais je n'en avait cure.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment exactement il m'a eu.

Toujours est-il que mes yeux étaient alors sur ses lèvres et je l'ai vu lentement mais sûrement esquisser son fameux sourire horripilant.

Il était déjà sur moi lorsque j'ai compris. Le couteau que je portais à ma ceinture, il l'avait déjà en main.

Il venait de me le voler avec une rapidité surprenante.

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de réagit mon couteau était dans mon dos et de son autre main, il me maintenait la main qui tenait mon arme, l'immobilisant.

Et son corps était collé au mien.

Lorsque j'ai compris la situation, il était trop tard.

Je me suis détesté pour cela. Il pouvait me tuer en une seconde, au moindre de mes gestes.

Comment avais-je pu perdre le contrôle de la situation ?

La lame froide et aiguisée était contre mon dos, au creux de mes reins plus précisément et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

Sa main sur mon poignet serrait fort et me brûlait…

Et son corps tout contre le mien…

Il me brûlait aussi, à ma plus grande honte.

-Je t'avais dit d'être plus prudent, murmura-t-il.

La lame appuya un peu plus contre mes reins et je me cambrais inconsciemment vers lui pour mettre de la distance entre l'arme et moi.

Ce fut la plus mauvaise de mes idées.

Je sentais son torse contre le mien, et j'imaginais, horrifié, qu'il devait sentir battre mon cœur. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop.

L'arme dans mon dos s'enfonça et il mit une de ses jambes entre les miennes.

Je crois bien que j'ai gémi à ce moment là, brisant l'étrange silence dans lequel nous étions. Il lui suffisait d'appuyer un peu plus et je mourrais.

C'était effrayant. C'était excitant.

J'étais excité.

Et il le sentait.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas le sentir ? Mon érection s'appuyait vulgairement contre sa cuisse.

J'ai vu de la surprise dans ses yeux gris et un étrange sourire est venu orner ses lèvres.

Pas un sourire agaçant mais un sourire doux.

Et l'arme dans mon dos s'appuya encore m'obligeant à me cambrer encore plus.

J'ai gémi, cette fois j'en suis sûr, alors que sa cuisse chaude bougeait contre mon érection.

Et soudain sa bouche a pris la mienne, sa langue a forcé l'entrée.

C'était un mauvais baiser.

Sauvage.

Je souffrais et je répondais à ce mauvais baiser.

Il me blessait avec ses dents sur mes lèvres, avec sa langue, avec ses lèvres qui suçaient tour à tout ma langue et mes lèvres.

Il aurait pu me tuer lorsque ma main libre a bougé, il aurait pu mais il l'a laissée faire. Comme s'il savait que son mauvais baiser me perdait. Comme s'il savait que ma main allait finir dans ses cheveux trop doux.

Car c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

C'était un mauvais baiser.

Je ne l'ai pas aimé.

Je l'ai adoré…

Et ma main s'est cramponnée à ses cheveux, je n'étais pas doux. J'étais comme lui.

Imprudent.

Puis le baiser a cessé. Son corps s'est reculé, sa main a lâché mon poignet et l'arme dans mon dos s'est retirée.

Je n'ai pas fait un geste pour le retenir. Il est parti sans sourire cette fois. Les lèvres ravagées et gonflées.

J'aurais aimé les capturer à nouveau.

Il est parti.

La première fois, il m'a blessé à la joue et aux yeux.

Cette fois, son arme était au creux de mes reins et c'est mon corps qui s'est embrasé.

Il m'a eu par la vue, puis par le corps…

C'était il y a une semaine.

**°O°**

Et maintenant, il sourit.

De son agaçant sourire.

Cette fois il n'y a eu aucun coup de feu.

Pas encore.

Et sa voix amusée raisonne à mes oreilles : « _Tu ne dis rien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?_ »

Toute cette histoire l'amuse.

Mais cette fois je ne m'énerverai pas. Je garderai le contrôle.

J'userai de prudence.

Je calcule rapidement les chances que j'ai si je tire sur lui. Si je fais vite et que je me jette sur le côté, son tir ne m'atteindra pas.

Il ne peut pas être aussi rapide.

J'oublie un peu trop rapidement qu'il y a une semaine il m'a désarmé en moins d'une seconde.

Je ne dois pas oublier, cela ne serait pas prudent.

Cette fois, mes yeux ne se posent que sur lui mais en général et sur son arme en particulier. Je délaisse son sourire.

Je suis en guerre moi. Qu'importe son camp. Si les Malfoy ne sont pas avec nous, alors ils sont contre nous.

Qu'il meure serait plus prudent car je sais reconnaître un danger quand j'en vois un. Et Malfoy est dangereux. Très.

Mon cœur bat trop vite et la main qui tient mon arme bouge. Je ne tire pas, les yeux fixés sur son doigt contre la gâchette, il fait seulement mine d'appuyer et je tire…

Mais son doigt n'appuie pas, il s'en va et le bras qui tient l'arme s'abaisse et Malfoy s'approche de moi.

Son arme tombe dans un bruit mat et je lève les yeux vers lui, étonné. Mon bras tremble un peu et il approche.

-N'approche pas ou je tire.

Ma voix ne tremble pas, elle ! C'est déjà ça. Je ne comprends pas à quoi il joue. Mais il ne m'aura pas.

-Que m'as-tu fait Potter ?

-J'ai dit n'approche pas !

Il s'arrête un instant et me fixe de ses yeux gris.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmure-t-il, que m'as-tu fais ?

Je fronce les sourcils. A quoi joue-t-il ? Il approche de nouveau. Il ne me croit peut être pas capable de tirer !

-Tu délires Malfoy et tu ne fais plus un pas ou je te tue.

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

-Pardon ?

Je ne comprends plus rien et Draco pointe le canon de mon arme contre sa poitrine et il avance. Il est fou ! Je vais tirer !

-Tues-moi, souffle-t-il, tues-moi…Moi je suis incapable de lever mon arme sur toi.

-Que dis-tu ?

-Ne vois-tu pas ? J'ai essayé la première fois. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser en vie les gens qui m'espionnent mais toi je n'ai pas pu. Tu as un sourire trop agaçant pour laisser en paix ma curiosité.

-Pardon ?

-On m'a prévenu pourtant. On m'a parlé de toi. Tu es dangereux m'a-t-on dit. Je ne savais pas à quel point.

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais je reste prudent cette fois. Une seule chose tourne dans ma tête alors qu'il est beaucoup trop près de moi. Il met en danger ce que je suis, ce que je ressens. S'il est un danger alors je dois l'éliminer.

-Tu délires et je vais te tuer.

Il sourit mais de son sourire doux qu'il a eut la dernière fois et ma main tremble.

-Vas-y souffle-t-il…Tues-moi…

Je vais le faire, je vais le faire et mettre fin à ses rencontres sans sens, mettre fin à cette chaleur qui se propage en moi, mettre fin à sa vie…à son sourire…

Je ferme les yeux très forts.

Je vais appuyer sur la gâchette.

Il va mourir.

Il va mourir…et ma main se crispe sur mon arme.

Et le bruit de la détonation envahit mon crâne.

-Merde…

**°0°**

La douleur dans mon dos me fait m'écrouler dans ses bras.

Il…

J'ai si mal et il me sourit de son sourire si agaçant mais il me permet de rester dans ses bras.

Il a…

Il range son arme encore fumante.

Il a tiré…

On m'avait pourtant prévenu. Il a un drôle de surnom dans le milieu.

_Prudence_, c'est comme cela qu'on l'appelle, car il prend toujours toutes les précautions possibles, car il ne se permet aucune faiblesse.

Je rigole doucement avant de tousser douloureusement. Ça fait un mal de chien. J'ai un peu froid alors qu'il me pose au sol, me tenant toujours dans ses bras.

Je tremble. Ce con m'a tué.

-Désolé Potter, tu étais trop dangereux pour moi, encore un peu et je serais tombé amoureux, tu imagines ?

Oui, j'imagine et c'est peut être cela qui fait le plus mal…

Il n'a pourtant pas l'air désolé mais amusé.

-Je n'aurais pas tiré, je murmure dans un souffle.

Il me fait son petit sourire agaçant et sûr de lui alors que la douleur a fait place à autre chose dans mon corps. Je ne sens plus rien.

Ni le froid du sol, ni le vent, ni ses bras autour de moi.

Seul son sourire me transperce encore, comme sa balle l'a fait.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'à ce moment là, il ressemble à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds qui volent et son visage si doux, si blanc. Il n'a jamais été aussi beau. Mais ce n'est pas un ange.

Ce con avait deux flingues et moi je n'aurais pas tiré.

-Je sais Potter, répond-t-il, tu es si gentil…

Je ne réponds rien, je ne le peux pas de toute façon. Je ne le vois même plus mais je sais que son visage s'approche de moi.

-…mais tu n'es pas très prudent.

J'entends cette dernière phrase comme dans un rêve et il me semble que quelque chose de doux se pose sur mes lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux dans un dernier souffle et imagine qu'il s'agit de ses lèvres.

**Fin. **

* * *

Heu…J'avais prévenu hein ?

J'espère quand même que ça vous a un peu plu.

Aya et Mumu, je sais que vous adorez les Happy end alors c'était ma VENGEANCE !

Car il n'est pas prudent de menacer une Artoung !

A plus !

Artoung


End file.
